


the temperature's rising

by flusteredkeith



Series: a little bit closer [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking Games, Hance - Freeform, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Trapped In A Closet, heavy makeouts, it gets fairly steamy, seven minutes of heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flusteredkeith/pseuds/flusteredkeith
Summary: “Are you — keeping track of time?” Shiro asks breathlessly between kisses.“Hell no,” Keith murmurs against his lips.





	the temperature's rising

**Author's Note:**

> (previously titled: here come the sparks)
> 
> So [vldrarepairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/pseuds/vldrarepairs/works?fandom_id=10104017) and I had this random idea to do a little Sheith/Hance collab fic where they play drinking games and get each other stuck in compromising situations. This one is fully Sheith and hers is fully Hance. Her Hance one is a direct sequel to this!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> (this title is taken from Ariana Grande's "Into You" because this song is totally playing in the background of this fic ;) )

Keith knew it’d be a bad idea the moment Lance suggested it. _It’s so childish_ , Keith had said with a deep roll of his eyes. But when had Lance ever taken that to be a reason _not_ to do something?

His vision blurs as he stumbles into the darkness of Hunk’s walk-in closet, doing his best to regain his balance after being shoved unceremoniously by a snickering Lance. The world spins around him and the words _“You can thank me later, mullethead!”_ echoes in his ears before a loud slam tells him that Lance has officially shut them in.

“ _You_ —”

Keith pauses mid sentence as his stomach churns and he sucks in his breath in an attempt to prevent himself from throwing up. Leaning a hand against the door, he tries to steady himself.

“Your seven minutes starts now!” Lance calls out from the other side.

The sound of a chain being pulled reaches his ears and a dim light floods the small room. Keith shields his eyes at the contrasting brightness of it. Somewhere inside his brain, a pulsing pain throbs.

“Sorry about that,” comes Shiro’s voice. “I just figured, if we’re going to be stuck in here, we might as well not be in the dark.”

Keith groans. Of all the things that could have happened for him to get a private moment with Shiro, it had to be this: drunk and thrown into a closet after losing a round of flip cup. All this for a stupid game. Leave it to Lance to force Keith and Shiro to play on the same team. In fact, now that Keith thinks about it, there did seem to be a suspicious amount of vodka notes in his beer earlier…

With another groan and a quiet thump, he rests his forehead against the door. He doesn’t know if he can ever live this down.

“We don’t have to do anything at all if you don’t want to,” Shiro says, his voice gentle and reassuring. It kills him how nice Shiro always is. It really kills him. “You sound… frustrated.”

Keith isn’t sure if it’s just the alcohol playing tricks on his mind, but he could’ve sworn Shiro ended that sentence in a disappointed tone.

Wait… was Shiro suggesting that Keith didn’t entirely like the idea of being alone in an enclosed space with him? Because as much as Keith wished this could’ve happened under very different circumstances — one that perhaps involved established mutual feelings and significantly less clothing — , he didn’t _dis_ like the whole set up either.

“It’s not — It’s not that I don’t want —” he splutters, whipping around to face Shiro. He discovers too late how bad of an idea that is as he sways unsteadily on the spot.

“Shit, sorry—” Keith tries to catch himself but his feet shuffle and he starts to fall. The room turns upside down and whirls before him and for a moment, it feels like all gravity has been switched off.

Stretching his arms out wildly, Keith braces himself for impact before realizing he’s already fallen onto something … _cushiony_.

“Whoa, careful.”

The carpet of Hunk’s closet is much softer than he thought, Keith thinks as his hands curl in, feeling the terrain. It’s comfortable and calming and squishy and beats a nice, quick rhythm against his cheeks as he nuzzles himself further into the ground.

_Whoa, careful._

Keith blinks. It’s only just occurred to him that Shiro had said those words. And not only did he say them, but his voice had rumbled a soothing sound right beneath Keith’s ears.

He feels color heat up in his face as he slowly looks up at the guy he’s had a crush on for the last year. Months of being friends and stealing glances at Shiro from across the room finally culminate here in this tight space, in his arms, in such proximity, so close to his chiseled jawline that Keith can hardly even _breathe_ —

There’s a nervous smile on Shiro’s lips as he stares back down at Keith. The concern in his eyes are so genuine and soft that Keith begins to feel _that feeling_ again — as though gravity has been turned off and his feet have left the ground. Shifting his gaze down to Shiro’s lips, he finds himself wanting to float closer and closer…

“You alright?” Shiro asks. As befuddled by alcohol as his brain is, Keith is distinctly aware of Shiro’s hands around Keith’s waist and the rapid pounding of both their hearts beating straight out of their chests.

It may not have been an ideal situation, but Keith doesn’t know how much longer he can hold back.

“How much time do we have left?” he suddenly blurts out.

“Probably a little past six minutes,” Shiro guesses. “I think.”

“Huh,” Keith says. The previous minute of falling onto his chest definitely felt longer.

“It’s okay, Keith,” Shiro says, looking worried. “We don’t have to if you — I mean, if you don’t want to —”

In response, Keith’s grip on Shiro’s shirt tightens as he tugs him down and presses their lips together.

Stars explode behind Keith’s eyelids and his heart pounds even louder in his ears. Normally, for a first kiss, Keith supposes he probably would’ve gone much slower, but in this instance, considering their limited time and the amount of alcohol in his body, there aren’t enough seconds to spare. Going into it with his mouth already open, he teases Shiro’s lips apart in the hopes that he’d respond in a positive way. Evidently, it isn’t going too badly as Shiro eventually begins to move his mouth with equal fervor against his.

And just like that, it’s happening. Keith can hardly believe that he, a mere sophomore, is kissing _THE_ Takashi Shirogane, star student and athlete of this year’s graduating senior class, and that _THE_ Takashi Shirogane is openly kissing him back. However long the next five to six minutes are going to be, he doesn’t plan on wasting a single second of it.

One of Shiro’s hands tightens around Keith’s waist as the other reaches up to tangle itself in Keith’s hair. Feeling a gentle tug on his mullet, Keith lets out a small whimper and presses deeper, licking his way into Shiro’s mouth. His fingers slacken their grip on Shiro’s chest, spreading out instead to run his hands down his stomach and, fumbling with the hem of his shirt, trails back up along his abdomen. Up until this moment, Keith has only ever dreamed of how his chest would feel like. But now, as his hands roam free across the sculpted glory of Shiro’s body, Keith fuzzily commits to memory that it’s even more firm and beautiful than he’s ever imagined.

“Are you — keeping track of time?” Shiro asks breathlessly between kisses.

“Hell no,” Keith murmurs against his lips. He feels Shiro smile at that.

The same dizziness from before suddenly hits Keith and it takes him a while to notice that Shiro’s slowly leaning forward and nudging Keith backwards. Moving his feet along with Shiro’s, Keith allows himself to be pushed until his back is against the door with Shiro’s arm encasing him on both sides. Keith’s hands trail down Shiro’s stomach to his navel until they’re tracing teasingly along the line where skin meets fabric, eliciting a throaty groan from Shiro.

“Keith,” he breathes, his mouth going slack as he breaks away momentarily. “I don’t think we have that much time left.”

Keith’s hands wrap themselves around Shiro’s waist and pull him closer until their chests are pressed up together.

“So just shut up and kiss me,” Keith replies, thumbs rubbing circles into Shiro’s hips.

Tilting his head back down, Shiro catches Keith’s bottom lips between his teeth and pulls, sucking gently. Shifting slightly, his thigh finds its way between Keith’s legs and he presses in, his mouth muffling Keith’s moan as it covers over his lips once more. But just as Keith is about to dip his fingers behind the button of Shiro’s jeans in retaliation, he feels the wall behind him disappear and before he knows it, he finds himself slammed onto his back with Shiro toppled over him and his eyes are assaulted with bright blinding lights.

“Your seven minutes is—” comes Lance’s voice. “Oh… _Oh._ ”

Although it’s not the first time Keith’s been overcome with the sudden urge to sock Lance in the face, he’s never felt it as strongly as he does now. He’d punch Lance into oblivion before he could say “quiznak.”

“Aw, Lance,” Hunk complains. “I told you to let them go over by a minute or two.”

 _Or another thirty or sixty_ , Keith thinks angrily as Shiro pushes himself off of Keith looking slightly abashed.

“Oh, come on,” Lance says. “We all deserve a turn in that closet.”

“Just because Nyma’s here, doesn’t mean you should rush it…”

Keith stops listening to their bickering as Shiro offers him a hand. Taking it, Keith allows Shiro to lift him up onto his feet. Still slightly tipsy, Keith sways a little before adjusting his balance.

“You feeling okay?” Shiro asks. He still hasn’t let go of Keith’s hand.

“Yeah,” he replies, his cheeks feeling warm. Now that they’re back out in the open under the glaring light of Hunk’s room, Keith finds himself feeling a lot less bold than he did two minutes ago. “You?”

“Never better,” Shiro chuckles. His lips are still swollen and his hair disheveled. There’s a twinkle in his eyes but Keith is afraid to hope.

“I’m sorry if you…” _if you what? If you didn’t enjoy that? If you don’t think you can speak to me anymore without it being weird? If you—_

“Want to go out for dinner sometime?” Shiro asks. Keith’s heart skips a beat.

“W-what?” He couldn’t believe his ears.

“I asked if you’d like to go out for dinner sometime?” he repeats. “With me?”

Blinking in mild astonishment, Keith’s mouth falls open as he ogles at Shiro, feeling completely stunned.

Faltering slightly, Shiro lets go of Keith’s hand and looks away, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I just thought, maybe, you know,” he says with a small shrug. “It’s something I’ve thought about for a while but just never knew how to bring up and—”

“You’ve thought about it before?” Keith asks, his stomach light and fluttery.

“Well… yeah,” Shiro admits, eyes shifting back up to meet Keith’s. Keith starts to wonder if the gravity will ever come back to ground him as a pink tinge spreads across Shiro’s face. It’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

“I just thought — after what happened — maybe you’d want to—”

“Yes.”

“What?”

Keith’s lips curve up into a small smile as he takes a step closer and slips his hand into Shiro’s, interlacing their fingers together.

“I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Click "next" in this series for the Hance follow up written by [vldrarepairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/pseuds/vldrarepairs/works?fandom_id=10104017)!
> 
> If you liked this, please check out [my other voltron fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwander/pseuds/flusteredkeith/works?fandom_id=10104017). :)
> 
> Come stop by and say hi to me on tumblr [@flusteredkeith](https://flusteredkeith.tumblr.com)!  
> (feel free to say hi to [@vldrarepairs](vldrarepairs.tumblr.com) as well!)


End file.
